


Worth Dying For

by Chrisii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt, deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisii/pseuds/Chrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ace and Whitebeard survived the battle of Marine Ford? This follows what happened on the Moby Dick afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> This is the deepest fic I have ever written I think, so I hope you like it =)  
> People have told me they needed tissues, so pre-warning I guess XD

He felt the magma fist hit his back, but not going through him. The pain that flared through his back was unbelievable, and Ace though he would pass out for a moment, but he couldn't do that, not now, his little brother needed him. He threw a venomous glare to Akainu, and knowing he couldn't win against him, gave a small yank to his little brother, who was still kneeling on the floor, to signal him that he should run as well. Seeing that Luffy was way too tired, Jinbei picked him up and along with the other commanders fled to the Moby Dick, which was miraculously  still well enough to sail even though it was damaged greatly. Whitebeard had also been convinced too flee with them and he was currently running behind them, stopping occasionally to stop Marines from pursuing them. Upon arriving next to the ship, the commanders and other crew-members all climbed the ropes like monkeys despite their injuries, except for Marco. He phased into his phoenix form and curled one wing around the fire-user, easily carrying him on the deck instead of letting him climb. The 2nd division commander didn't say anything, but upon he was let go he stormed to his room, adrenaline still coursing through his veins not allowing him to feel the pain he was in. Jinbei had given Luffy to Buggy after Ace's permission, and the clown had delivered the unconscious boy to Law's submarine, where he was immediately taken in the Dark Doctor's care.

Upon seeing everyone was on deck, including Jinbei, Whitebeard gave the order to set sail and they made it out of the walls of marine ford, which were now barely recognizable, and into the open waters.

* * *

 

Ace was enraged. Angry at Akainu. Angry at himself for falling for his trap. Angry for himself for getting caught, which ended in Luffy coming to save him and was now currently unconscious. Angry for Whitebeard for almost sacrificing his life to save Ace's. What was his life next to the great Whitebeard? He had seen Kizaru pierce Marco as if he was cutting bread, and it was as if he was feeling the lasers enter his body instead of Marco's. He had seen the blonde's expression morph into one of pain especially when the sea stone cuffs were locked on his wrist. He had watched as several of his brothers were wounded on the battlefield, even though they were minor. They were getting wounded because of him. It was his fault if his captain was in pain, if Marco was in pain, if Luffy was in pain. It would be better if he wasn't born at all. Several people had tried to convince him otherwise, but he knew they were doing it just for show. He knew he didn't deserve to be born, didn't deserve to be saved from whatever trouble he found himself in. He was unaware that he was breaking the room in process of his thinking, didn't notice he was crying until he reached up to his face and felt the moisture that was damping his cheeks. The adrenaline had gone out of his system for now, and the pain was making itself known, as the slight movement pulled at the crusted skin, causing even more blood to cascade down his bare back. He wasn't aware of the phoenix watching his every move, his every hit and his every tear. Unaware that he was thinking out loud, unaware of a certain blonde silently crying as he witnessed firsthand of what the 2nd division commander thought of himself.

 Ace finally noticed the first-mate standing in the door way, and a fresh batch of tears cascaded from his eyes as quite unexpectedly, the phoenix hugged him, even though he was gentle enough as not to hurt his back. Ace relaxed against his crew-member and best-friend, before he passed out, the sudden death weight on Marco taking him by surprise as he arranged the fire user so he was carrying him bridal style. The dark hair tickled his neck as he made his way to the infirmary, which was only half filled as the nurses bustled around different members to treat their wounds or give pain-relievers to another. However, upon the door hitting the opposite wall, the infirmary went quite, so quite that if a needle fell you would hear it. Upon seeing the unconscious comrade in his arms, the other crew-members all scampered out, leaving the blond alone in the infirmary, along with the nurses that had not been taking care of Whitebeard, who was on his own special bed. He laid Ace face down on one of the beds and left the nurses to take care of him. He saw their lips moving, shouting orders, but he wasn't hearing a word. Sure, they had lost a few men in the war, but for now, the only thing that mattered was the fact that his pops and brother were in good hands. He was barely aware of someone gently leading him to another one of the beds, before he felt the prick of something in the crook of his elbow. He only noticed then that his arm was outstretched, so that it rested on Ruby's lap, and the nurse was withdrawing a small syringe from his arm.

"What did you do?" he asked, realising that he couldn't heal himself from the drug that she had injected in him.  
"Don't worry Marco, you're in shock, you need to rest." Ruby assured, gently guiding him to lay down on the bed.  
"But Pops... And Ace.."  
"Will be Okay," she reassured him again, before he passed out completely, his body going lax under her arms.

Ruby sighed, the phoenix always worried a bit too much about his nakama, and she mused on their private meetings as she washed the blood off of his torso, hands and feet. She removed the trade-mark jacket and threw it aside before bringing up the covers so that they covered his chest and his mark. It wasn't a first time that he would be stressed beyond his limits. She occasionally cuffed him to one of the beds, much to his annoyance, and made him talk out his problems and worries, while trying to help him so that he would rest without any nightmares. He never complained though. It also wouldn't be the first time that he had fallen asleep a few minutes after talking to her, napping for sometimes a short time, and other days sleeping through dinner and breakfast the next day. The other commanders didn't say anything, they knew how stressed their brother would be when the problems became too much. Even Ace and Haruta would stop pulling pranks when they saw the dark shadows starting to form under the first division commander's eyes. Sometimes, she marvelled at the bond that ran deep between the phoenix and the fire-user, both ignited with flames, yet one harms while the other heals. It ran deep enough that they seemed to sense each other's emotions and thoughts, also respecting each other's privacy. Now, as they both lay unconscious on opposite beds, their life flames getting stronger by the minute, she couldn't help but shed a tear as the pain of losing one of them flashed through her mind for a moment before she stood up to go help her fellow nurses take care of the fire-user, whose tattoo would be hidden by bandages for a while.

* * *

 

It had already been five hours since the commanders went out of the infirmary when they saw Marco, and they were fixing the ship to try and pass the time that seemed to go slower by the minute. Not even Marco had come out, and considering that the phoenix could regenerate from any wound, they were even more worried. Ace had looked to be in a pretty bad condition, if the blood that was coating Marco's arm was any indication. The phoenix had looked to be in great shock, his usually relaxed expression gone with the wind, and he looked close to passing out, especially as the blood covering his upper body made his face look even paler. When three nurses stepped out, they were immediately assaulted by the division commanders, who were on the edge to throttle the answer out of the nurses.

"Tell everybody to shut up," Ruby said calmly.  
"Everybody shut up!" Jozu and Vista echoed, their voices combined with haki causing the whole crew to shut up that very second.  
"Captain's stable, but can go in a critical in any second, it all depends on how he'll pass this night." Another nurse, Maxine, said, then waited for the rumble of shock and somewhat relief that went through the large crowd.  
"How's Ace?" Haruta asked, after Vista and Jozu shut everybody up again.  
"His back is burned badly, and he certainly won't be out of bed for a while, but it should heal nicely without any scars." Ruby said, removing the bloody latex gloves and throwing them over board.  
"And Marco?"  
"I sedated him, he was in way too much shock after all that happened, had to do it. He should wake up tomorrow morning," Ruby answered, a small frown decorating her beautiful features as her blonde hair whipped around her head.  
"Poor Marco, he worries too much for us, almost always ends up getting hurt," someone murmured, and the others murmured their approval as well.  
"Can we come in?" Haruta asked, his voice so quiet that Maxine had to strain her ears to hear him.  
"Not today. Sorry," she replied, her eyes saddened.  
"Guys! We can't see them today! Come on! Make the final touches and let's rest for tomorrow! We still have a lot to do!" Vista yelled, his voice choked with unshed tears as the crew quietly dispersed to their rooms.

* * *

 

When Marco began to wake up, it was to a foggy mind and very heavy eye-lids and limbs. The sterile smell was the first thing that registered in his mind, and he figured out that he was in bed in the infirmary, but he didn't remember passing out, or sleeping that is. His senses told him that someone was standing over him, and a hand on his shoulder confirmed his musings, as he struggled to wake up from what he could make out was a drug-induced slumber. After a few moments he managed to crack open one eye, only to open both of them wide as he saw Ruby's face inches away from his. After getting his racing heart to calm down again, he half-heartedly glared at the grinning nurse, before allowing her to check on him again.

"Well, you seem to be in a good physical condition.." she started.  
"When aren't I in a good physical condition?" He retorted, running a hand  over his face.  
"A Physical condition doesn't involve just wounds Marco, you should know that," she said softly, handing him one of his many jackets.  
"I know Ruby," The phoenix said, activating his regenerating powers to remove the effects of the drug.  
"What is the last thing you remember?" The nurse asked gently, putting one hand on his forearm.  
"Ace..Oh God is Ace okay?" The blonde panicked, until Ruby threatened him with another needle should he not calm down.  
"He is fine, just sleeping, what do you remember about Ace?" she asked, noticing the distress that Marco was in.  
"He thinks he isn't worth saving, he hates himself for us getting hurt, hates himself for driving his brother here, hates himself for getting born," He muttered, a few tears racing each other on his usually dry cheeks.  
"We never could convince him otherwise," Ruby said, absently rubbing his back.  
"Yeah, Ruby, don't lie, how are they doing?" he then asked, his mask slipping back on as he bore holes into her own eyes.  
"Pops got a hole through his gut, so that was a little hard to fix everything, but we did it, it's up to him when he'll wake up now. Ace's back is like a burnt marshmallow, but he should heal nicely as well." Ruby said, standing up so she could pull back the curtain that separated them from the other beds.

Marco could only stare in shock as he took in the person who he had seen as a father figure for all the years, unconscious on the large infirmary bed, several bandages circling his stomach where the hole was, and other places where bullets and blades had entered his body during the fight. Several IV'S along with the usual breathing tube were attached to him, but that was no surprise. He got a bigger shock as his eyes ran over Ace, whose bed was opposite of his. The fire-user was laying on his front as not to cause more pain to his back, and the usually cheeky brat was smiling, a tiny smile decorating his face even in unconsciousness. Ruby explained that Ace had developed malnutrition during his wonderful stay in Impel Down, and an IV was giving him the nutrients needed by his body.

"..We'll put him on a feeding tube if he doesn't wake up during this week." Ruby was saying.  
"It must hurt like hell.." Marco muttered, one hand gently touching the bandages as he felt the slightly crisped skin underneath his hand.  
"Ow.." Ace moaned then settled back to sleep.  
"Sorry Ace," Marco apologised, running a hand through the dark hair to sooth the fire user.  
"His reactions are good, so it is a possibility he'll wake up soon," Ruby said, offering a small smile as other nurses began to enter the large infirmary.  
"Morning Marco. How are you feeling?" Maxine asked, hugging him before going to check on the machines that were attached to their captain.  
"Fine Maxine, just a little stressed," Marco replied absent-mindedly, sparing one last look at Ace before leaving the infirmary.

He sneaked past the others to his and Ace's room, which had a bathroom attached to it and took a shower, standing for a few minutes under the hot water as the steam and pressure forced his muscles to relax and allow the phoenix to move without wincing. When he got out again, clad in his usual outfit, he came face to face with Haruta, who looked happy to see him and immediately grabbed his wrist and pulled the current captain behind him. The blonde allowed the younger boy to lead him to the deck, where he was greeted by everyone, before he climbed to perch on the large seat, which had been repaired so it looked as if nothing happened to it.

"I think it's a bit large for you," Jozu commented, a loop sided smirk on his face.  
"It's comfortable though," Marco shrugged.  
"How are Ace and Pops?" someone asked.  
"Both still have to wake up, Ace maybe will wake up this week, but I don't know about Pops," Marco responded, laying back on the seat and soaking in the sun.  
"Why can't we visit them?" Vista asked, looking up at the first division commander, who looked to be in deep thought.  
"Guess the nurses don't want any bacteria in case they get worse, you really should have seen what they do before entering!" Marco said, jumping down as he spotted Ruby coming their way.

After giving Marco a sarcastic salute, Ruby slipped into one of their many hallways and disappeared, allowing the others to breathe again as they had thought she bore bad news. They continued to repair the ship that night, then after dinner went to sleep, hoping that next day would be much brighter.

* * *

 

 By the end of the week, some were already losing hope of their pops and Ace waking up, even though they wouldn't admit it. The duo had been unresponsive for the last 5 days, and Ruby and Maxine had decided to put the feeding tube on Ace, who hadn't stirred an inch even when they changed his bandages and washed his burned back. Marco was hopeful that they would wake up, he was, but even he had to admit that the more time that they were going to spend unconscious, the smallest the possibility that they would wake up got. He slipped from the crow's nest, where he had been relaxing for a few minutes, before he decided to go to the infirmary. When the phoenix entered, he checked on his father first, then went to sit on a chair next to Ace, who was laying on his side as to allow the tubes to travel more comfortably. The small smile had fell from his face, and the fire user now looked troubled in his sleep as his eyes  moved repeatedly beneath their lids. Without thinking, Marco put a hand on one side of Ace's head and started caressing his hair and cheek, gently trying to sooth him awake.

"Come on Ace, it's okay," Marco muttered. "It's okay, you just got to wake up now,"

He awoke to somebody speaking to him, reassuring him that everything was okay if he woke up. Wasn't he already awake if he was hearing the other talk? He was just so tired, why was somebody speaking to him? Didn't they see that he was trying to sleep? However, the voice was persistent, and Ace muttered a shut up towards whoever was speaking, realizing how dry his throat seemed to be. Something uncomfortable was in his mouth, but a hand on his jaw kept him from chewing out whatever it was. Several voices joined the first one, shouting his name and something about waking up. But why was everything so dark? Oh God had he gone blind?! Was he ever going to see again? Wait, his eyes were probably closed, so that's why they were telling him to wake up! When his mind finally caught up, he made a feeble attempt at opening his eyes, but the bright light of the infirmary had him squinting. After another few minutes of coaxing from whoever was next to him, he finally opened his eyes fully. The first thing that registered was a pineapple hair style, and tired blue eyes, and he immediately noticed it was Marco. The Phoenix looked worn out, and he collapsed on the chair next to whichever bed Ace was lain into before Ruby came in his field of vision. She cast a concerned glance at the first mate, but the older man shook her off and told her to check Ace, who was still trying to decipher what the hell was going on. He was about to start chewing on the feeding tube again, but Ruby got a good hold on his jaw and gently removed it, before grabbing a glass of water with a straw. He was about to sit up when it occurred to him that he was on his side, and bandages were covering his front.

"Your whole back is burned, it's healing quite fast, we think it is because of your devil fruit abilities, but it is still not fully healed, so you may want to lay down for now," Marco explained, sitting straight on the chair.  
"Akainu?" Ace croaked, taking a few sips from the offered water.  
"Yep, be thankful it didn't go through you, otherwise you'd be a dead man right now," Marco replied, taking a hold of the glass as Ruby went to do a check up on the still groggy patient.  
"Jeez, thanks for the encouragement Marco," Ace muttered, wincing as Ruby shone a penlight in his eyes.  
"Just stating the truth." Marco bluntly stated, before turning to Ruby. "How is he?"  
"Well, if you exclude the malnutrition, he is fine I guess, just a little sore on his back, but it should heal in a few weeks or so," Ruby explained, taking the glass and putting it on the bed-side table.  
"How's Pops?" Ace asked, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes.  
"He's fine," Ruby said, before Marco had a chance to open his mouth.  
"Marco?" Ace asked, glaring at the Phoenix.  
"He's fine," Marco repeated, his eyes drooping as he sank against the comfy chair.  
"Marco, go, I'll take care of him," Ruby said, glaring at the blonde that was half asleep on the chair.  
"As if I have a choice about that," Marco muttered, bidding good night to Ace and leaving the infirmary.

* * *

 

It was a week later when Pops finally waked up, then demanded sake, using the "I'm the Captain" card. Marco managed to convince him to let the nurses do their job, and when Whitebeard saw the tired and stressed phoenix he obliged. The nurses had downright refused as well, and the old man stayed quiet until they finished fixing everything and checking up on him. By that time, Ace's back had continued healing, and now he could at least sit up without almost passing out. It wouldn't be the first time that he set the bandages on fire because he was so damn frustrated, and several crew members mused if he would get brain damage after the many head-slaps that Maxine and Ruby were giving him.

"He can't get what he already has," Haruta had said, throwing the whole crew into fits.

Despite their laughter, they were genuinely worried, especially Marco, Vista and Haruta, as they were next to him when Haruta got a little over excited and hugged the living daylights out of Ace. The fire-user had gone pale as sheet, and literally stopped breathing for a few minutes, before collapsing on the bed. Marco had turned him on his side in the last minute, and was about to call Ruby as Ace's ragged breathing wasn't ringing well in his ears. However, Ace had grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip and told him he was fine, before passing out. Despite his protests, Ruby had still checked on him while he was passed out, and changed the bandages. Haruta had felt terrible after seeing Ace in that much pain because of him, and had left the infirmary. The next day Ace had demanded Marco to bring in Haruta, and after seeing the little pixie, Ace had told him a million times that he was fine and that there was no need to worry. The division commander had brightened up after that, and continued chatting with Ace as if nothing ever happened, except he was cautious this time.

* * *

 

Two weeks later Ace had been given the go ahead by the nurses and he had practically fled out of the infirmary and started running around and kissing the front deck. The crew outside stared shockingly at him, before bursting out laughing as he took a head first in front of Vista, who picked him up by his hair. The fire user pouted, then set off, running away from the nurses, who were shouting at him to take it easy. Marco, his concern gnawing away at him, fled to Ace and wrapped a wing around his waist, before literally picking him up and deposit him in the crow's nest.

"You really should listen to what they are telling you, your wounds might still reopen," Marco chided, sitting on the edge.  
"I just been bed-ridden for so long! I need to stretch! It is good to improve your physical health you know," Ace said, his eyes shining with mischief.  
"Not when you can kill yourself in the process," Marco countered.  
"I'm the one killing myself? What about you? You look as if you haven't slept for a week," Ace said, his brow furrowing in concern.  
"I barely slept actually," Marco said, sliding to sit in the crow's nest.  
"Why?"  
"Couldn't sleep," Marco deadpanned, breaking the gaze to stare at the floor.  
"There must have been a reason though," The fire user pressed on.  
"Too worried I guess," Marco told him, his tone suggesting that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
"You're stressed aren't you? Not ready to take on the role of captain when said captain is laying in the hospital wing. You're worried of what he will think of you," Ace said, a small smile decorating his features.  
"...." Marco didn't respond, but the way his shoulders finally sagged Ace thought that he had hit the target.  
"I know he'll be pleased of your work, so you don't need to be worried about that" Ace said, giving him a pat on the shoulder before hopping back to the deck.  
"Easy for you to say," Marco muttered, unaware of a certain nurse listening to their whole conversation.  
"He's right though, Pops has a special space for you." Ruby said, hopping in the crow's nest and sitting next to the blonde.  
"Yeah, right," Marco replied sarcastically, closing his eyes as he rested the back of his head on the wood.  
"Why don't you talk to him if you don't believe me?" Ruby said, giving him a slight push.  
"He's probably resting right now, don't want to disturb his sleep," Marco said, turning his head when he heard the tell tale thump of Vista jumping in the enclosed space.  
"Marco, either you talk to him or I'll knock you out and take you there myself," Vista said, kneeling next to them.  
"Can't exactly talk to him if I'm passed out, right?" Marco questioned, raising one eyebrow to Vista's reasoning.  
"You're not going to stay unconscious forever right?" Vista countered, grinning when Marco didn't respond.  
"What am I going to tell him anyways?" Marco asked after a while.  
"There's no need to ask him anything, he can read you like an open book," Vista said, before grabbing Marco from his waist and literally throwing the both of them over the edge.

Marco was about to sprout his wings, but Vista locked his arms and landed the both of them in a graceful crouch. Marco winced as his ankle got sprained but his regenerative flames soon took care of that, and Vista literally grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to the infirmary, lifting him up when Marco made to stop. Upon entering, all the nurses dispersed and Vista smirked, before continuing to drag the embarrassed phoenix to Whitebeard's bed. The old man smirked as well when he saw Marco being manhandled by Vista, as he knew that the blonde was quite reserved and hated when people manhandled him as if he was nothing. Vista got out a sea-stone cuff and cuffed Marco's wrist to the iron bed before the latter had time to object, then high tailed it out of there.

"So, Marco, I've been hearing that you're not taking care of yourself, am I correct?" Oyaji asked, casting a concerned look at the now disoriented phoenix.  
"What makes you think that?" Marco asked, almost collapsing against the iron bars of the bed.  
"Well, for one, you have dark bags under your eyes, and you usually don't sleep when you're stressed or under a lot of pressure, which I guess right now you have a mixture of both, and second, sea stone never made you feel this weak. It weakened you, but not to the state where you couldn't stand up if you don't have any wounds," Pops said, concern lacing his voice as the blonde leaned heavily on the bed.  
"I'm okay really," Marco slurred, and Oyaji noticed that his eyes were glassed over, both in tiredness and due to the fact that he could read him so easily.  
"Oh For heaven's sake, get up here," Whitebeard said, motioning for Marco to climb up next to him on the bed.  
"Can't exactly do that now can I?" Marco asked, showing him the chained hand.  
"Now you can," Pops said after getting out a key from his pocket and unlocking the cuffs.  
"Thanks.." Marco said, rubbing his wrist as some of his strength came back.  
"Well, as long as I'm concerned, you are my son, not my prisoner," Whitebeard said, giving him a small smile.  
"...."  
"When was the last time you slept?" Whitebeard asked, one hand rubbing the phoenix's back in a soothing motion.  
"Don't know.."  
"Ate or drank?"  
"Yesterday, jeez, I know how to take care of myself! Everyone seems to think that I'm currently incapable of taking care of myself! Even Ruby is being as gentle as she usually is with a five year old kid!" Marco shouted, his face furious.  
"We know you can take care of yourself Marco, so why don't you calm down and tell me why you haven't been doing just that?" Whitebeard asked gently, motioning for Marco to take his seat again.  
"It's just the result of being under way too much pressure, and stress, and worry, and a billion other reasons," The phoenix confessed, staring at the plain, white ceiling.  
"Well, for first, you have nothing to worry about, we'll be fine, and there's no need to be under pressure, I trust that you know how to keep the others on the line when I'm not able too," Pops said gently.  
"Just for how much time?" Marco asked, his eyes glassing over before clearing in seconds.  
"Forever,"  
"Thanks..." Marco confessed, feeling as if a huge weight had just been lifted from his chest.  
"There's another thing worrying you. What is it?"  
"Ace got a burst of adrenaline before he passed out, and was yelling how he was worthless, and guilty for every man we lost or wounds we got. He thinks he is just a burden to us,"  
"Try talking to him, he'll listen to you more than he'll listen from me about this subject," Pops said gently.  
"Okay. Thanks," Marco said.  
"Just doing my job, now go rest, you need it," Whitebeard scolded the phoenix, giving him a light slap that almost had the blonde tumbling down from the bed.

Ace watched from the shadows of the corridors as Marco made his way to their joined rooms, before collapsing on bed and promptly falling asleep. Ace couldn't help but chuckle before pulling a blanket on the slumbering division commander, whose lips twitched for a second, letting Ace known that he had not yet fallen asleep. Ace smirked, then went out, probably to continue annoying the nurses.

* * *

 

It was over three weeks later, and Pops had recovered greatly from his wounds, and was now sitting on his chair again, guiding the ship like he also had, however, Marco still had not found an appropriate time to talk to the fire user, who continued living as if he wasn't about to be killed just over a month ago. It was a quiet night, the stars were out, and Ace happened to be alone on the deck, staring out in the ocean. Marco went to stand next to him, putting the majority of his weight on the railing. Ace eventually broke the silence.

"You've been trying to tell me something for weeks, what is it?" Ace asked.  
"What makes you think that?" Marco asked in return.  
"You kept staring at me with this look in your eyes, and I heard Pops asking you what's taking you so long," Ace said, one side of his lips quirking up in a small smirk.  
"Do you remember what you said before you passed out?" Marco asked, noticing how the small smile fell instantly from his face.  
"Why?"  
"Because I do, I heard it all, is that really what you think of yourself?" Marco asked, his voice low and gentle.  
"What's in it for you?" Ace asked angrily.  
"Just a good intention for a brother and comrade," Marco retorted instantly.

"You can't change how I think about myself," Ace spat angrily. "If I hadn't been born, this war would never has happened, my mother would not have died to protect me, many men would not have risked their lives to save mine, Luffy wouldn't be unconscious in a freaking submarine right now along with Jinbei, and Pops would not have double the equipment attached to him because of all the wounds!"

"Did it ever occur to you that nobody forced anyone to do anything? They came; we came, because we wanted to save you! Because you are worth it, because we didn't want to lose you! Because we are willing to die if it means that you will live! We are pirates Ace, we live knowing that we might die the very next day, but does that stop us from doing what we want to do? No! It doesn't! Everybody who has fought for you in that fight, everybody who fought against the bloody marines, every single one who fought alongside us, they did because they wanted to save you! Not because we ordered them to help us! They did because they wanted too! We are Free, isn't that why you set out to be a pirate? To be free? Not one single pirate obeys another pirate; they did it because they respect you! Because they wanted you to live and live free as well rather than rot in Impel Down and die afterwards! So get that in your brain and keep it there! Every time we say that you are worth dying for, that we would take a bullet for you, that you had every right to be born, that we don't mind getting in trouble to get you out from whatever trouble that you got yourself in, we mean it every single time!" Marco finished his rant by taking in a deep breath.

"....." Ace suddenly started crying, a river of tears falling from his eyes as Marco wrapped his arms around the still fire-user and embraced him, letting Ace cry on his shoulder. Thankfully, no one was around, and Ace was free to cry all he wanted without the fear of being seen. About ten minutes had passed before the fire user pulled back again, and wiped the tears on his hand, removing any traces that he had been crying. "Thanks Marco.." he muttered after a while.

"It's the truth Ace, you should really start seeing it," Marco said with a slight choke as he ruffled Ace's hair.  
"It's just hard to believe it after so many years of being called a monster for being his son," Ace said, sniffling quietly.  
"It's hard, but that doesn't mean it is impossible," Marco answered.  
"The word in itself says I'm Possible," Ace said with a small smirk.  
"Dude, are you a man or a woman?"  
"A dude, last time I checked," Ace said with a laugh.  
"Go inside, get some sleep," Marco said, mentally sighing.  
"Sure.. Good Night," Ace muttered, stifling a yawn.  
"Night, and don't forget what I told you Ace," Marco said, his tone serious.  
"Don't worry, I won't," Ace said with a smile before heading inside, unaware of a very proud father standing in the shadows, listening to their every word.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> Disclaimer - Me no own One Piece sadly.  
> Yes it has quite a few line-breaks, but I did them to show that hours had passed or POVs were changed ;)


End file.
